Untold Future
by Stitchar
Summary: Honeysweet and Stinger are expecting a youngling after so many tries. Once the youngling was born, Honeysweet met up with a old Fortune Teller who had foreseen their future. Even the youngling. short one-shot.


**Untold Future**

Basic Summary: Stinger and Honeysweet are expecting a youngling after trying to have one for so many years. When the youngling was born, Honeysweet had met up with a fortune teller, Seekview about her youngling's future.

AN: Stupid, short one-shot that was gnawing on me. Stupid bunnies that had to do with Bumblebee.

Nobody can't escape from Bumblebee Bunnies. D: I'm already attacked by them already ;-; Oh well. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been Stellar Cycles for them to wish for a sparkling but it seemed that Primus had been pitying them enough that on their sixth try for trying to bear the child, they finally had gotten the young spark they so desired. They do not care nor wish which youngling should be, for as long as it was healthy and their own pride and joy.

Stinger was darken nearly golden mech, his keen bright blue eyes were filled with soft heart and concern for his bondmate, Honeysweet, who was rubbing her chasis with a lovingly eyes as she thought up for some designation for their coming child.

"I want to name him Yellow Hornet." Honeysweet mused as she felt an extra beat from her spark casing but Stinger shook his head as he heard that name.

"Quite absurd, I wish to name our child something powerful but beautiful."

"Isn't Yellow Hornet not?"

"Isn't the name of an Organic bug?"

"Touché." Honeysweet mumbled as she crossed her arms. She couldn't believe that naming a sparkling could be this much harder. Stinger shook his head and laid his servo on where their new spark was now and felt the pulse of the youngling's beat as Honeysweet had done the same. Both being content of the new life was about to be born soon.

-.-

It had been few Deca cycles later that Honeysweet had given birth to a new spark to a world. But there was a slight problem-they were informed that their youngling could not possibly survive due to the size.

Their youngling was smaller than average which nearly worried them to the core but to their amazement, their youngling had survived. Primus must've favored them so much that Honeysweet almost burst herself into tears. They had waited so long for a youngling to come into their life and now here it is, now resting in her arms.

They were informed that the sparkling was a mech and Honeysweet started to realize that their youngling looked nearly alike with Stinger.

"Look Stinger," She whispered as she showed her bondmate their youngling, "he has your optics."

"And he has your faceplate." Stinger cooed as he took his turn holding their young son into his arms. He felt complete with their child and in his optics, their youngling is perfect.

"Welcome to our world young one," He whispered as he nuzzled sleeping creation who buzzed in small reply, "We had waited for you for so long..."

-.-

It had been weeks until Honeysweet was released from the hospital with her creation. Stinger was on his way from his work and it might take a while for him to reach here (traffic probably) so she had time to take a good look at their young creation.

His small armor that were painted are yellow like Stingers except its much more lighter and brighter, black stripes covering some half parts of the body that nearly reminded so many of the organics she had seen. She had so many to choose from but at least, it seemed this one fitted him- Bumblebee.

Her mate, Stinger was confused of why the name would fit but Honeysweet wanted to because of their youngling's buzzing noise from his vocalizer. It's fitting really and it actually clicked right into her mind.

Checking her time, her bond-mate is still late. Deciding to take a small stroll around the town-since she had been bed ridden for what felt like Stellar Cycles, she held a good grip on her sparkling and walked on to the town that was surrounded with many small stores.

Honeysweet was awed by the merchants and weapon dealers that were crowded around with many other mechs and femme warriors for they have many things to sell-to Honeysweet was mostly about weapons. She even looked at many bots that had interesting armors-seekers, grounder, Aqua-form, fliers and so many things she had not seen from her old town. There were toys that she was positive that her youngling can play with and a small pet store that had so many interesting cyber-animals she had never seen.

"Is yer child a newborn?" asked a sudden croaked voice that Honeysweet nearly jumped her in surprise and turned to the source of the voice to find a bot that had a old brown cloth to wrap it around like a cloak and by suggesting how much angles the cloaks are in, she guessed that it is a flier mode.

"Ah, sweet child do not be afraid." the cloaked figure churred softly as it tried to sooth the mother down, "The names Seekview my child. And I can see good things coming yer way. Yes, both good and bad."

Honeysweet's attention was now on focus as she walked herself closer to the cloaked figure to figure out that Seekview was a femme. An old one perhaps. And also the fact that, somehow she can trust this femme.

"What...good things Seekview?" Honeysweet asked her voice going down as low as she can, probably not wanting to have any other bot to find out her fortune. Seekview crooked a smile and raising her stiff joints she touched Honeysweet's faceplate.

"Yer future would always be a peaceful one sweet child, you have such a lovely bond-mate and a strong young child to care for." Seekview than paused as her face furrowed into a frown, "But forewarned my sweet child, I can see a terrible future coming yer way-don't know when but it's coming for you and yer child." Honeysweet nearly squeezed her child but kept her emotion in check as she does not want her child to be suffocated by her hug.

"What kind Seekview?" Honeysweet asked as she inched closer, now nearly sitting next to the fortune teller, "What kind of a bad future I might have?"

Seekview looked away as her optics held sadness that she had never seen before and as if there was some hesitation, Seekview whispered softly as if it will kill any bots that were around them.

"Death."

Honeysweet nearly choked as she froze in the spot. She's going to die? Not able to see her child grow? So many questions had clouded her processor but kept it to herself as she tried to calm the old femme down.

"How long do I get...to live Seekview?" Seekview didn't reply anything as she looked down at the youngling that was sleeping so soundly, unaware of his own future. Nearly choking she shook her head.

"I have no idea when. But it is a long way there, my predictions can be true, it can be not. I don't know how long it will be until his fate will be decided but I think it is best that you are back with your mate soon." Honeysweet didn't reply anything as she thanked the old fortune teller for all the well beings and placed some few credits in her servos for extra thanks and left the area to find her mate.

Seekview looked on ahead sadly as she saw the figure slipping away. She cannot say it, but that child could be anything as she had seen so many shadows of him in his own spot. Blue eyes to red, from Purple to Red insignia, from future to future it seemed that this child would have all the knowledge of every both fractions alike.

But Seekview was also shocked to know that Megatron was among of it as well, touching the youngling as if it was his own. She bit her lips nervously and she instantly knew that there is no way she was going to let the spawn of Unicron touch that child. He held an innocence that she had never seen before and it had touched her spark to know enough about it.

Seekview merrily smiled a little of all the possible things that this child would do, she may be shocked and saddened that his creators won't be there to see him grow but she will from afar, probably act as his own imagination from his processor. She probably might name him too, but she'll leave for it for now.

But for now, she will watch the happy family protectively from afar, hoping that the future that the youngling would hold-would be his happiest ending ever.


End file.
